


Watch out for the vines!

by Eyho (Angel1622)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, Multiple Orgasms, My First Work in This Fandom, Nipple Play, One piece film: Z, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Rape, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vines, maybe this much plot, simply vines making out with Sanji and having Zoro watch, stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel1622/pseuds/Eyho
Summary: Zoro makes a mistake of stepping into one of Binz's trap and only thanks to Sanji does he avoid the unpleasant consequences.The cook doesn't have that much luck, though. (SanjixTentacles)
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Sanji/Tentacles
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	Watch out for the vines!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> I wanted to write for this trope really badly as there are too few SanjixTentacles fics out there (which I guess means there aren't so many kinky freaks out there like me), so I gave it a go.  
> The action takes place during One Piece Film: Z, right after Zoro defeated Ain. Just so ya know.
> 
> This work was directly inspired by [this](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2Foriginals%2F97%2Fef%2F72%2F97ef725de3cf210591586d7e32983c40.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fwaamahina%2Fzoro-x-sanji%2F&tbnid=940wMzwuQ_y5bM&vet=10CAkQxiAoC2oXChMIiObB-8eR6gIVAAAAAB0AAAAAEAY..i&docid=rODltOYeGoG0yM&w=640&h=463&itg=1&q=sanji%20vine%20fanart&client=firefox-b-d&ved=0CAkQxiAoC2oXChMIiObB-8eR6gIVAAAAAB0AAAAAEAY) wonderful fanart, however I couldn't find the artist behind this masterpiece. I'd love to give them proper credit, though, so if you know anything, please let me know!

Zoro cursed under his breath, kicking the nearest pile of dust and taking a deep breath. He had to get back to the battlefield as soon as possible, now that he’d taken care of that woman. Her devil fruit alone was a real pain, but now that he couldn’t get back to the battlefield, he was getting really annoyed.

The whole landscape looked exactly the same and it definitely didn’t help him. He could walk around the island for hours and probably still fell like not moving at all.

Except that he didn’t have so much time. Either the Z guy was going to blow the whole land up, along with everything in the new world, or it would collapse on its own due to the fighting going on almost everywhere.

Finally, Zoro smirked when he noticed a pleasant change in the sight. Instead of the never-ending piles of solidified lava, he could spot some actual water. The dell in front of him was full of small ponds, actually. Definitely not a common site around, but it was good. He could use the spot as a reference. He still couldn’t believe the others would get lost so easily. What were they, kids?

A glimpse of white caught the swordsman’s eye and he couldn’t stop his eyebrow from raising when he noticed it was no one other than the cook laying in one of the ponds, and if not the fact that they were supposed to be fighting for their lives, Zoro would think the bastard was actually enjoying himself.

“Hey, shitty cook!” He called, walking closer and frowning slightly when the man didn’t answer. “Hey, are you alright?”

Once Zoro moved close enough to see the cook’s face, his frown deepened. The man wasn’t bleeding nor did he seem to be injured, but he was breathing heavily, his head leant back, eyes closed. His vest and shirt were opened and the swordsman could spot some of the buttons floating on the water. Which didn’t make him any less puzzled.

Suddenly, the cook opened his eye and looked straight into Zoro’s, and the swordsman would lie if he said his crewmate didn’t look tired. There was sweat on his forehead, and his clothes were all soaked. Still, nothing looked like an aftermath of a fight. No bruises, no cuts, no blood.

“ _Ah,_ it’s just you.” Sanji sighed deeply, covering his eyes with his hand and beginning to collect himself. “Thank gods.”

“What happened?” Zoro raised an eyebrow, confused. “Where’s the plant guy?”

“Took care of him.” The cook stood up, running a hand through his hair and looking at himself. “Shit, I’m all soaked.”

“That’s what you get for chilling out in a pond while everyone else is fighting for their lives.” The swordsman snorted and for a moment the other man opened his mouth to protest, but closed it after a moment, as if hesitating to make a comment.

“Anyway, since everyone else is lost-“ said Zoro, stepping inside on of the puddles and feeling something shift under his shoe.

“Don’t!” Shouted the cook and his sudden reaction was so surprising the swordsman completely stopped in his track for a good moment or two.

Before he knew it, vines sprouted out of the water, surrounding him and Sanji. He heard the cook curse loudly, but he didn’t have time to pay attention to that as the plant started kept creeping closer to him, from all sides at once. Without giving it a second thought, Zoro drew two of his swords and looked around, waiting for the plant to make its move.

He expected all kinds of attack, apart from the one that actually hit him. The next thing he knew, his back collided with the rocks, the impact making him lose his grip on the swords. Taking the advantage of his sudden vulnerability, thick vines quickly wrapped themselves around his body, successfully immobilizing him. _Just like last time._

“You bastard!” He snapped, glaring daggers at the cook, who apparently also got caught by the plant. “You fucking kicked me!”

“That’s because moss ate your last two brain cells!” Shouted the cook, struggling and trying to break free. “The plant guy set traps inside those pools and you _had_ to step right into one! I had to act quickly because you _had_ to fuck things up!”

“Oh, so now I’m the one who fucked up?!” Zoro growled, shifting and trying to reach any of his swords. _No such luck_. “It’s _your_ fault for chilling your ass out in here before I found you!”

“I wasn’t–“ Sanji protested, but clenched his jaw shut when the vines around him started moving, moving his vest and shirt away, exposing the well-shaped torso. The cook hissed when the plant made contact with his skin, stroking it gently.

The thickest parts of the plant bound the cook’s thighs and feet. Zoro assumed the plant already knew who it was against. Even though the swordsman knew Sanji was strong, given the crushing pressure the plant put on his own limbs, there were little chances of his crewmate kicking them down.

“I wasn’t _chilling out_ , as you called it.” The cook spoke through grit teeth, leaning his head away from the thin vines going up his body and shuddered when they started moving all around his chest and stomach, brushing and caressing the skin in all places they could reach. “The thing caught me, but apparently got scared when you approached.”

“No wonder it didn’t get scared of _you_.”

“Shut up, I’m being serious right now.” Perhaps it was hesitation in Sanji’s voice that made Zoro change his mind about mocking him. The vines previously busy getting the cook’s shirt and vest off were now free, winding up and cupping his cheeks. “Listen, whatever happens now won’t be pretty, so if you could kindly close your eyes and–“

Sanji shut his mouth again and _groaned_ as the vines started circling his chest with large strokes. Zoro watched in disbelief as the cook’s breath became more shuddery and suddenly the true colors of what was happening flushed him like a bucket of cold water.

“Cook, what the…” The swordsman struggled in his bounds, trying to break free, but the plant only tightened the grip on his limbs and torso, making him completely unable to move. “Hey, Sanji!”

The cook gave him a frantic look and shook his head slowly, closing his eyes. His body trembled when the vines kept teasing him, moving closer to his nipples and earning a soft whine when its strokes became faster, more intense.

Some of the vines dipped their ends in the cold water before stroking the sensitive skin around Sanji’s perky nubs, making his hips roll and earning a soft moan whenever the cool tips as much as _brushed_ it. The cook’s nipples soon stood proud and erect, without the plant even touching them properly and every time another cold vine joined the others in rubbing circles around the buds, Sanji kept groaning or hissing or shuddering in pleasure.

The cook moaned loudly when the thin vines finally, _finally_ stopped teasing him, wrapping around his nipples, slowly twisting and pulling at them. A wave of pleasure rocked him, making his body respond in ways Zoro didn’t even think were possible, his skin brightly flushed with arousal.

The vines picked up their pace, playing with the cooks nipples. Sanji’s moaned grew louder with every pinch, twist or stroke and everything seemed like he was slowly losing himself in the pleasure. Just when it seemed like he was going to reach his climax, the plant retreated, leaving him panting with his head hung low. The cook opened his eyes, giving Zoro a hazy look.

“I think.. I told you… not to watch.” He spat out, whining softly when the vines got back to stimulating his nipples. The ones previously cupping his cheeks winded up to the back of his neck and ears, stroking the sensitive skin here and there, giving the man even more pleasure.

“The fucking plant won’t let me look away.” Said Zoro, trying to turn his head away from the cook only to feel the pressure around him increase. “I can’t do anything when it’s trying to crush my limbs whenever I try to move.”

“…Bastard.” Muttered the cook and groaned when the vines twisted one of his nipples exceptionally hard, making him jerk his hips in response. “ _Fuck,_ you should at least pretend… you’re not glaring–“ The sentence was cut off by a loud moan when the vines around his second nipple joined the first one. “ _Ah._ ”

“Take it easy, cook.” Zoro tried to sound as unmoved as one could be while watching a plant making out with their friend. “I’m not doing it because I want to.”

“That’s… pretty noble to say from someone who’s not the one getting fu– _oh._ ” Sanji threw his head back when one of the thick vines slid into his pants.

The vine started moving between the cook’s legs and Sanji gasped loudly, his eyelids fluttering. The plant seemed to had been waiting for that moment. As soon as the cook let his mouth fall open, the vine caressing Sanji’s ears thrusted in, making the man gag on it before letting out a low moan.

The plant took its time, thrusting in and out of the cook’s mouth in a steady rhythm, at the same time making sure his lower parts aren’t left alone. Sanji rolled his hips, moaning loudly when the vine in his pants kept moving and soon a wet spot could be noticed between his legs.

The cook looked like a mess, flushed with arousal, drooling and constantly responding to the plant’s touch, but nothing looked like it was going to be over soon. The vine previously fucking his mouth slid out, immediately replaced by another one, and moved up to Sanji’s ear, brushing against the sensitive skin and coating it with the cook’s saliva.

A violent shiver went through the cook’s body as another wave of pleasure rolled through him, and as though it was a signal for the plant, it started shifting around him, toying with his pants and sliding them down.

As soon as the fabric was out of their way, the vines proceeded to forcefully spread Sanji’s legs open, revealing his already hard cock, along with the vine slowly rubbing circles around it and occasionally giving the organ a slight squeeze and earning gagged, wet moan from Sanji.

Another vine rose beside the cook, surrounded with smaller ones slowly coating it with some kind of juices and Zoro’s stomach clenched when he realized the plant’s intentions. He looked briefly at Sanji, giving in to the pleasure as waves of sensations rocked him one after another and gasping whenever the vine fucking his mouth trusted out, giving him the chance to catch his breath.

Sanji’s cock leaked of precum, twitching whenever the plants vines as much as stroked it, craving for release. The cook whined weakly when one of the vines clenched around the hilt of his erection, closing the blood flow in the oversensitive organ.

The cook’s eyes flew open as he groaned deeply, jerking his hips up to meet the vine toying with his manhood. Another one joined, caressing his ball sack and earning a broken whine from him, pushing him to his limit. It kept teasing Sanji for a while, before sliding slightly behind and poking at his perineum.

Spurts of white which came shortly after a desperate moan didn’t seem to bother the plant at all, however it stopped the stimulation, letting the cook hang loosely in its hold. Sanji’s eyes remained closed as he tried to calm down his breath, his body shaking violently in the aftermath of overstimulation and the overwhelming orgasm.

“Hey, cook!” Zoro called him, frowning when he didn’t get an answer. “Are you alive?”

“…Holy fuck.” Whispered the cook, opening his eyes. He looked absolutely exhausted, hanging in the plant’s hold like a ragdoll. “Of course I’m alive. The son of a– _ah._ ” He whined when the vines started moving around again, giving his manhood a few subtle strokes.

“Stay strong there, cook.” The swordsman’s face turned to the vine previously surrounded by smaller ones, now fully covered in the slick juices and shifting around Sanji along with the rest. He didn’t like where this was going.

The vines maneuvered the cook’s limp body around so that he was on his knees, hands locked above his head. Small ones rose up, stroking the skin all around his thighs and nipples, making the cook groan and throw his head back in pleasure. The ones dipped in cold water concentrated on stimulating Sanji’s scrotum and soon his cock was hard again, drawing a deep moan from him.

Meanwhile, the vine coated in juices slowly made its way between the cook’s legs while some others spread his ass cheeks widely, revealing his tight hole, and poked at it gently. Sanji’s eyes widened and he tried to jerk in the plant’s grip, but the last climax left him helpless against the vines’ strength.

Noticing how its prey started tensing up, the plant increased the stroked on the cook’s erogenous zones, slowly tugging at his hard, red nipples and gently stroking his erection with tips dipped in cold water, sending sparks of pleasure all around his body.

“ _Ah, ngh, aaah!_ ” Sanji’s moans grew louder with every touch of the cool against his sensitive, flushed skin. His muscles gave out completely after a wave of pleasure rolling through him. Some of the vines found the cook’s perineum again, poking at it and teasing him, making him shudder and buck his hips in response every time.

The lubed vine took its time by lazily rubbing circles around the cook’s hole, occasionally poking at it and making him groan quietly.

“Just get it over with you fu- _ah-_ ucking plant– _aah!_ ” Sanji’s voice was cut short when the vine slowly slid into him. His eyes widened rapidly as his muscles clenched, trying to push out the invading organ. The vines around the cook’s cock started shifting, drawing his attention from the one shallowly thrusting in and out of his hole.

“ _Ah, ah, ngh_! Fuck.” Without the vines gagging him, Sanji’s moans grew louder and louder as the first rings of muscles clenching around the vine relaxed, letting the plant grant him even more pleasure than before.

At first, the vine set a slow, lazy pace by shallowly thrusting in and out of Sanji’s hole, each time earning a pleasured whine from him. Slowly, the thrusts became deeper and the cook’s hips responded, jerking to meet more of the vine, to make it fill him, make him _full_.

His cock was hard and leaking with precum again, ready for another orgasm, and the plant must had sensed it as all the vines stroking the cook’s body retreated, making him focus on the one currently penetrating his hole. Sanji threw his head back, eyes half-closed, face flushed in arousal as consecutive moans were torn out of him, slowly driving him to the edge.

The plant slowly pulled out of the cook’s hole, giving him a moment to take a breath before thrusting all the way in and _curling_ inside him, making Sanji _scream_ in pleasure.

An orgasm even bigger than the previous one rocked through the cook’s body, making him shoot spurts of white and shudder violently, fruitlessly trying to gasp for air. Sanji’s eyelids fluttered and fell down as he went completely limp in the plant’s hold.

With a wet sound, the vine popped out of the cook’s twitching hole and slowly, Zoro could feel the pressure around him lessen. Without a second thought, he broke free from the plant’s grip, only making it in time to catch the cook’s body from splashing into the water. The vines kept curling and shifting until they disappeared under the surface.

The swordsman looked at his friend carefully, gently moving blond hair from his face. Sanji’s eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily, his heart racing. Blond hair was damped in sweat and the slick substance kept running from the cook’s hole, but other than that, he was fine.

Zoro quickly started tugging Sanji’s pants back on, at the same time looking around for the plant guy. The fucker was going to pay for that, for humiliating and raping his friend. His attention then focused on the cook, who finally opened his eyes, giving Zoro an exhausted look.

“Cook, did it...” The swordsman hesitated for a moment. “…are you injured anywhere?”

Right, dealing with the guy was one thing, but taking care of the cook had to come first. They needed to get to the Sunny as fast as possible for Luffy or the Z fucker were sure to take the whole island down soon. Sanji shook his head slightly, trying to regain his breath.

“Good.” Zoro nodded, mostly to himself. He wasn’t sure himself what to do next. How should he act. “Where is the vine dickhead? I’m going to skin him alive.”

“He’s… already out cold.” Whimpered the cook, running a hand through his hair and pulling at it. “Holy _fuck_.”

“We need to get out of here.” Said the swordsman. “This place is coming down soon.”

“I know… I know.” Sanji tried to stand up, but his knees buckled under him. “Give me a moment.”

As much as Zoro wanted to, he knew better than to listen to the cook. He was absolutely exhausted, not to mention that he’d had a fight with the plant guy even before that whole mess. The chances for him to regain strength soon were too dim, no matter how much he would deny it.

“Get on my back.” Said the swordsman, letting go of Sanji and turning away from him.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” There was hesitance in Sanji’s voice that nearly had Zoro roll his eyes.

“Returning the favor.” He said, his thoughts wandering back to before they split as a crew, the excruciating pain, and the cook carrying him all the way back to the others. “You know which one.”

Instead of replying, the cook sighed deeply and got up. Soon, Zoro could feel his body go limp, head resting on his shoulder. Sanji’s breath became more steady now, an indication that he’d already fallen asleep. The swordsman started walking forward, hoping to find Sunny soon.

The urge to massacre the plant guy still hadn’t left him, but for now he could let the man be. Bold of him to assume the Demon of East wasn’t going to come back for his soul, though.


End file.
